100th Hunger Games: Illusions and surprises
by xXSarah101Xx
Summary: Its the fourth Quarter Quell. This year there are no sponsors to save you. This time its your own battle and all you have are allies who could kill you at any second. Let the real games begin. Failed rebellion, SYOT closed.
1. Tribute List

District 1 Female- Jemima Emily Peterson

District 1 Male- Mason Lafferty

District 2 Female- Amber Las

District 2 Male- Zeus Donterfin

District 3 Female- Tally Tates

District 3 Male- Theodore (Theo) Smith

District 4 Female- Lux Collins

District 4 Male- Timothy Porter

District 5 Female- Rose Celeste

District 5 Male- Card Leybourne

District 6 Female- Zoe Aestas

District 6 Male- Joseph Rookhuyzen

District 7 Female- Llona Ackley

District 7 Male- Hayden Valcoor

District 8 Female- Claudia Cotton

District 8 Male- Callum Greencath

District 9 Female- Avrianna Banks

District 9 Male- Connor Banks

District 10 Female- Blossom Breeze

District 10 Male- Alex

District 11 Female- Cassava (Cass) Davis

District 11 Male- Wolf Lee

District 12 Female- Morgan Night

District 12 Male- Logan Montgomery

**This will be updated regularly, but my profile will quite likely be updated more, because its just easier and quicker.**


	2. Interesting Plans

**A/N: Yay - first actual chapter! I still have most of the tributes free, and I can't start the dealings until I have the district one male and female, but the female is reserved. I wasn't planning on doing a chapter from head gamemaker POV, but I'm trying to update as much as possible. It probably won't be as good as the reapings will be, even though i haven't written them yet. This chapter isn't amazing, but I hope it keeps you guys happy!**

* * *

**Harper Berry POV**

* * *

Its a quarter quell this year, and I'm the head gamemaker. Here in the Capitol, my job is viewed as a great privilege, but I think its horrible. I'm not like the rest of the Capitol - I'm nice, not a maniac who thinks death is a source of entertainment. I was forced into the job, even though I never wanted it. I'm only an 18 year old girl. I should be decorating cupcakes and having sleepovers, painting my nails and having 'fun' with guys; instead, I'm sat designing an arena for the annual hunger games, an event in which 23 innocent kids are taken away to be slaughtered. Well, they're mostly innocent, with an exception to career tributes from districts 1, 2 and 4. They're almost always merciless beasts.

This quell will be one to remember though. There will be no sponsors. It seems like a small change, but sponsors can be the difference between life and death. They could easily let you see another day. This time, there's none of that - only allies who will either save you or kill you at any second. This time, the tributes must fight their own battles.

My assistant, Avery Wood, walks in.

"Miss Berry, President Lowe wishes to see your current plans for this years quarter quell. You may find her in her office," she tells me. I give her a small smile. Avery's only a few years younger than me and I've become rather fond of the sweet little girl.

"Why thank you Avery. Oh, and please call me Harper. You don't have to be so polite, I quite enjoy your company. You're a charming little friend of mine," I say. Its true - she's the closest thing I have to a friend. Ever since I became head gamemaker, people just want to meet me because I'm famous, whereas Avery is genuinely lovely. She smiles shyly and blushes a little bit, no doubt pleasantly surprised that I like her.

I gather my plans as quickly as I can and head to the president's office. I knock on the door gently, slightly afraid of being killed if i was to walk in rudely. She tells me to enter in her usual frightening tone. I take a seat and neatly lay out my plans on the table.

"Hmmm. I see the tributes will have some fun surprises. Very interesting, Miss Harper Berry. This will be a year to remember, don't you think?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter done! I know its short but please R&R and send in a tribute, even if you have already submitted one. If you have one reserved then I truly apologize if I sound a little bit rude, but since I'm trying to get the reapings done as soon as I can, if the form is not submitted by the 5th then I will take the reservation away. If I do take the reservation away and you are unhappy about it, please feel free to change it to another district. Thank you :)**


	3. District 1 - Lost Siblings

**A/N: yay! Finally the reapings! I had to invent Mason myself due to wanting to update quickly. I need a D2 male for the next reaping and a lot more other tributes, so feel free to submit one, maybe two, and I don't mind if you've already sent one in!**

* * *

Jemima Emily Peterson's POV

* * *

"So, who do you think this years tributes will be?" asks a familiar voice. I turn around and find myself looking into the sweet blue eyes of my girlfriend, Mercy.

"A pair of volunteers probably. Always is," I reply. Mercy nods and I see fear in her eyes. I suddenly realise how afraid she is, of being reaped and having no volunteer. But there will be a volunteer this year, I can guarantee it. I'm about to point this out, but I'm interrupted by my mother telling me to get ready.

"You'll be okay," I promise, hugging her gently.

I walk upstairs and into my bedroom to see what my mother has laid out for me on top of my bed.

"Its beautiful," I breathe. There's a sky blue sundress and a pair of flat Mary Janes. Only my family could afford an outfit like this in District 1. My mother is the mayor and my father recently became a Peacekeeper. I slip on the dress and shoes and look in the mirror. I look almost as pretty as Rosemarie. Rosemarie... I wish she could see me now. I wish _I_ could see _her_ now. She ran away when I was 8. That was the day that I hadn't just lost my sister, but my best friend too. Now I'm 12 and I still wish on the first star I see that she'll return. But she never does. So today, I will either do something that I'll regret forever, or I'll die before I can tell the tale.

* * *

Mason Lafferty POV

* * *

It's unusually quiet in the field today. The only noises are me, Summer and the occasional birds.

"I don't want you to go," Summer whines. I gently kiss her on the forehead.

"It'll only be for a little while. Ill be coming back. I wouldn't have been chosen if I couldn't," I remind her.

"Will you win? For me?" She asks, her voice trembling slightly.

"Don't you dare doubt it. Not even for a second," I tell her. I wipe away the tear before it can reach the end of her nose. Its moments like these where you can't say anything, you just have to hug her when she's breaking. But she's already broken. It was only last year when she lost her little brother because of the games. I can't let the Capitol take anyone else away from her. The training academy told me I have to volunteer, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave for good. "Hey.. it's time to get ready. I'll speak to you in the justice building, okay?"

"Okay."

I put on my suit and tie and say see you later to my parents. My brother Sterling asks where I'm going. I don't want him to know the truth, he's only 4 and that's too young to find out what really happens to people in the districtsdistricts. Instead, I tell him that I'm off to see the wizard. Its a phrase from a story that's been around for at least a few hundred years. It's a terrible excuse, but he doesn't question it, so I leave.

* * *

Jemima POV

* * *

it seems like an eternity before the woman calls next and pricks my finger. I find my way to the section for 12 year old girls. At exactly 9AM, my mother stands up and recites a speech about the rebellion 100 years ago. Afterwards, our escort, Aphrodite Blackwood, stands up and introduces this year's mentor. She finally moves on to the reaping and swishes her hand around the glass ball and pulls out a name.

"Sapphire De Paz!" She announces. I see a small movement from the 15 year old sectio and another girl about to volunteer. But she's too late.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call. Iwaslk forward and step onto the stage, faking a smile. I feel heartbroken that I will be leafy Mercy behind. I search the crowd with my eyes and notice how much she stands out. Maybe not to everyone but she does to me. Because I love her. My eyes meet with hers. It only lasts for a few seconds but there's something there, in the way she looked at me. Hurt. Anger. Fear. But there was hope.

* * *

Mason POV

* * *

Thats new. A twelve year old volunteer? She has some balls. She couldn't possibly survive. She's the youngest age eligible and the mayor's daughter. She won't last a day, let alone the whole games.

"Lovely. What's your name?" Aphrodite asks.

"Jemima. Jemima Emily Peterson," the girl whispers. she's clearly terrified, so why would she volunteer? She doesn't even train at the academy.

"And now for the gentlemen!" The escort says. I'm surprised she can talk, wearing all that makeup. She declares a name - Aaron Baling, I think - but I volunteer before he can move a single millimeter. Aphrodite doesn't have to ask for my name.

"Mason Lafferty, 18," I say proudly. I look at the thousands of people, but I can't see Summer. At least she'll be in the Justice Building. I shake Jemima's hand and I'm taken to the place where I'll say farewell.

* * *

Jemima POV

* * *

"Why did you volunteer? You're only 12!" My mother questions me through sobs.

"I did it so Rosemarie would come home, and it doesn't matter how old i am, i can do it. you just have to believe in me," I tell them, my voice barely audible.

"You can be such an idiot for her. She's not coming back," Father says in his strict Peacekeeper tone.

"Its not like that! She loves us!" I almost yell. How dare he be so rude about her? My parents are taken away and I'm left alone, until Mercy visits me for the last time.

Mercy's voice is full of anger, maybe a little pain.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me? You won't last a day in the arena!" she practically shouts at me.

"I'm sorry, ok? Now listen to me, Mercedes Fisher. I will get out of the arena alive. This isn't the last time you'll see me. Trust me," I say. She's always believed in me, why not now? "I didn't tell you because you'd talk me out of it. But I have to do this. To bring Rosemarie home." A tear rolls down my cheek as she hugs me before a peacekeeper drags her out. But she never said the three words I needed to hear.

* * *

Mason POV

* * *

"Do us proud son," my father says as the peacekeeper leads my family out.

"Mason!" Summer squeals, running into my open arms. Its like I've won already. I lift her off the ground and spin her round. She's unbelievably light. She's only a year younger than me, but she's about the size of a thirteen year old. I kiss her nose and promise to return.

"Stop it. Stop worrying. I said I'll be back, and I mean it."

"It's not that," she whispers.

"What then?" I ask.

"Please don't laugh, but... I'm afraid you'll cheat on my with a girl from another district. Maybe even a Capitol girl," she tells me. Does she really think I would fall in love with anyone that's not Summer Harts? I'm sure she's joking, so I joke back.

"And if I do?" I ask, not meaning it. Crap. She thinks I'm serious. She runs out before I can tell her to stop. Great.


	4. District 2 - Scars and cookies

Amber Las POV

* * *

District 2 is by far the most famous of the districts. The majority of the houses are huge, polished buildings. It has many, possibly over 100, shops. There is also a massive justice building, but the beauty of it is nothing compared to the Victor's Village. Several houses are filled, since the district has its fair share of victors. However, I'm not sure if I'll be one of them, even though I stand a pretty good chance. I remember exactly what my trainer, Lenna, said to me when I was chosen. She had said that I could do it, because I'll be a career and I'll be a good one. She told me that I could do it, but I just don't know if I can.

I sit down next to the biggest lake in the district. I press my knees into my chest and wrap one arm around them, the other arm swaying gently in the water. When I look at my reflection I see fear in my chocolaty brown eyes. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm scared of what will happen to my mother if I do. We love each other unconditionally and I don't want her to be sad. The thought of her crying makes my heart break. She's the only person I care about. When I was little, my father used to beat me, sometimes with a belt, other times with his hands. He died when I was 8. Mother told me that it was from alcohol poisoning. I didn't know how to feel. I was relieved that the torture would end but, at the same time, I was devastated that I'd lost a parent. For 9 years, I've been trying to forget about everything, but the scars on my back make it impossible. I've made sure that I don't get too attached to anyone. They could hurt me, just like my Father did. That's why my mother is my best friend. I can't leave her here alone.

I'm already aware of someone I'll be competing against. Zeus Donterfin. I don't know him personally, but he's quite well-known in the academy, whereas I usually hide in the abandoned stations. He's also the stupidest, most arrogant boy I've ever known. But he's good. He's deadly.

I know it's time to get ready because of the position of the sun, which currently indicates that it's about 9:30AM, meaning I've got half an hour to get changed and get to the center of the city. I jog home and find my favourite outfit. I have a few, so I decide on a white lace dress that just reaches my knees and a pair of white flats with a gold buckle. I look in the mirror and notice that the dress doesn't quite cover my scars, but it's too late to change so I hug my mother and leave.

* * *

Zeus Donterfin POV

* * *

It's funny. There are hundreds of places and thousands of people in District 2, yet everyone seems to go to the same places. Most places are just left deserted, although they're in good condition, like the hills and the big lake. However, it seems that someone wanted to visit the lake today, so here I am, on top of the hill. I could have gone to the Academy, but I don't need to have any last training. There's nothing they can teach me. I'm obviously the best career and they're no doubt still in shock at how good I am at everything. That must surely be the reason why I was picked to volunteer. But that's not why I agreed to do it. I want revenge.

8 years ago, my sister was reaped. There was no volunteer that year. I remember everything. She had told me, promised me, that she'd return. For me. For Father. Even for Mother, who was very rarely home and almost never sober. She wore a beautiful golden dress in the tribute parade. She scored a 12 in the private session. I'll never know how. She had worn a long, strapless, emerald green dress that matched her cool skin and blue eyes. She looked beautiful. No, she looked better than beautiful. Stunning. Yes, she was stunning. In the arena, she was a fighter. She got knives, backpacks, spears AND several bottles of water. She was brilliant. She killed 4 people in the bloodbath and 3 more afterwards. She was in the final two, but the boy from 4 stabbed her in her abdomen. Her last word was my name. She whispered it so quietly that only a few might know what she was saying, but to me, it was clear as day. I've still not quite gotten over her death. But this year, I will avenge her. Besides, I'll be the best tribute they've ever had. I can't lose.

I think I'll kill this year's boy from District 4 exactly how Verity was killed. A knife through the stomach. I wonder if anyone will connect the dots when he dies. I might do some other things that Verity did. Snap a girl's neck. Crush someone to death with a boulder. Behead someone. I'll also make sure I kill my district partner. Amber Las. She can do almost anything at the level of perfection. She never misses, no matter what the weapon is. But I can beat her. I'm better than her and I will win. Plus, the sponsors will like me and not her. Everybody loves me (hard not to), and she's not at all likable, especially because she's so quiet and she pushes everyone anyway.

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched beeping. I'm momentarily confused about where it's coming from, and then I realize it's my watch telling me to get changed into my new suit, so I walk home and get changed, before leaving the house.

* * *

Amber Las POV

* * *

On my way to the city center, I feel sick. Thousands of thoughts are rushing through my head. I'll be dead in a few weeks. I'll be a murderer. Mother will be dead. Wait, what? Mother won't be dead! My thoughts are getting tangled together. As I walk down the streets, it's like a strange, messed up game, trying to unjumble my thoughts. But they are nowhere near as sick and twisted as the games I will be thrown into.

"Next!" The peacekeeper calls, clearly bored by all the people entering the square. I bet the one reason she does this is to stab people with a sharp object. It's only a needle, not a knife, but she probably enjoys it nonetheless. I wonder what would happen if someone came to the reaping but wasn't who they said to be. Would they be killed? Probably. Has anyone done that before? Probably not. I realize that I've gotten so caught up in thought that I've forgotten to move. "I said next!" She repeats. I walk over, tell her my name and hold out my hand. The needle used to hurt, but I've gotten used to it in the last couple of years.

I make my way to the section for 17 year olds girls and try to prepare myself for what I'm about to do, but no years of training could ever make me feel ready for this. I'm shaking like a leaf and I feel as scared as a baby bird about to take its first flight. Mayor Berrington reads a speech about the war. He goes on for ages, so I go back to trying to make sense of my thoughts. I don't even realize that our escort, Septimus Lovett, has stepped up until I hear the deafeningly loud video that he shows every year. I finally start to pay attention when he moves over to one of the reaping bowls.

"Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for - it's time to choose a courageous young man and woman to participate in the 100th Annual Hunger Games! I believe we reaped a male tribute first last year, so this year we shall begin with the ladies," he says. His voice is so high pitched, I swear it's going to damage my ears. His hand swirls around the glass ball for a few seconds, before picking out a small piece of paper. "Valentina Jennings," he announces. I recognize the name. I think it is the name of my best friend. Well, she used to be my best friend, until I pushed her away because of my father. My thoughts are confirmed when I see her familiar face getting closer to the stage.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I call. My voice is really wobbly. I'm not going to cry, I'm simply scared. How could I be free of all fear at a time like this? However, I do feel a lot of pride, since I am honoring my district in such a huge event. I gracefully walk up to the stage, smiling at the crowd. I can see Valentina mouth her thanks so I nod, in a way that very few people would notice. For a few minutes, my sight seems to become blurry, and I can only hear Septimus reaping a name and Zeus volunteering. All at once, my vision focuses again and he's almost on the stage. He's smiling, but his smile looks almost evil. Oh well, he won't be smiling like that when I stab him in the heart. His cold, icy heart. We shake hands and walk of to the place where I could say the last goodbye, or the goodbye that won't be forever. But I plan for it to be the latter.

* * *

Zeus Donterfin POV

* * *

I have to run down the streets to get to the reaping on time. I took so long getting ready that I'll probably be late and get killed before I even step into an arena. I arrive just in time. I don't feel good, because I'm dizzy and when I look at the peacekeeper with a needle, I see Verity with a knife. I make a sound that's so strange, even I don't know what it's meant to be. I almost faint, but I somehow get into the square without falling flat on my face.

The mayor is just about to recite the usual speech as I reach the area for my age and gender. I stand next to my only friend, Remus Hunt. We have thumb wars during the speech and video, since we've both seen and heard the same ones for 2 years, this being the third. I win every match, unsurprisingly. We stop when it gets to the actual reaping. For the girls, Septimus Lovett reaps a name that I don't recognise, which leads me to believe that she doesn't attend the academy. Amber volunteers and steps up onto the stage. She looks beautiful. She always does. Too bad she won't be as beautiful when she has my sword in her face. When Septimus reaps the boys name, Lewis Barton, I do what I've been waiting to do.

"I volunteer!" I yell. I walk onto the stage grinning proudly. I firmly shake the hand of my district partner. At first, I think that her hands are disturbingly sweaty, but when I see the disgusted look on her face, I realize that my hands are sweating inexplicably. Before Septimus can introduce the two of us as this year's tributes from District 2, we walk off to the Justice Building.

* * *

Amber Las POV

* * *

My Mother enters, crying uncontrollably. Her eyes are already red and puffy. "Amber, my baby girl... You have to come back. I can't lose you. You're all I have. Please. Promise me you'll come back home," she says through tears and hiccups.

"I swear on my life," I reply, then realizing what I'm saying. At this moment in time, the phrase is almost ironic. Because if I break that promise, I will pay for it. With my life. Suddenly, my mother's face goes extremely serious.

"Amber, you must do everything you can. Don't just get a weapon. Find shelter. Get food and water, because I can't help you, even though I really wish I could," she tells me.

"You already have helped me. Everything you've ever done has helped me. Thank -" I say, but I'm interrupted by a Peacekeeper dragging her away from me.

To my surprise, Mother isn't my only visitor. My next guest is the person I pushed away so many years ago. Valentina. Her eyes aren't as red and puffy as Mothers were, but she was never one to cry, even though I haven't seen her in several years. She sits on my bed and envelops me in a tight hug. It feels scary, since I usually only allow Mother to hug me. However, it feels oddly comforting.

"Amber, you saved me. Thank you," she says, almost whispering. I don't bother telling her that I was chosen to volunteer. If I die, I at least want someone to believe that I'm a hero. I'm not sure how to reply, so instead, I just hug her back. I don't like the feeling of attachment though, so I quickly let go. She seems to notice my reluctance to hug her, so she says something that I don't expect.

"Listen, bubbles. I don't know why you pushed me away all those years ago, why you've kept your distance all this time or why you volunteered today. But I do know that you're the best friend I've ever had and ever will have. So just remember, I'll always believe in you. Even if you don't believe in yourself," she says. When I like into her green eyes, I don't see the similar green eyes of my father. This time, I just know that she means everything she's saying. I know that she would never hurt me like Father did. I shouldn't have pushed her away.

'I'm sorry," I whisper. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, but Valenta wipes it away gently.

"I know."

* * *

Zeus Donterfin POV

* * *

When I was picked to volunteer, my family and I agreed that they would visit separately, in order to prolong the time I had with them. We decided that Mother and Father would come in together, followed by my siblings (Larkin and Aria) and then finally, Remus. Technically, Remus isn't my biological family, but he's very close to me and sometimes I like to think of him as my older brother.

Before anyone enters, I hear laughing. My parents are probably really proud of me for volunteering. Or maybe they're excited. It won't be long until I return and bring fame and fortune to my family and even the district, although I doubt that Two needs any help with that. Mother and Father walk in, but neither of them cry. I'm not surprised, since I won't die in that arena. I give my father a man hug and hug my mother normally.

"I'm so proud of you. My son, my big boy, about to make our family rich famous. Just imagine: Zeus Donterfin, tribute and Victor of the 100th Hunger Games, the fourth Quarter Quell. Doesn't it sound brilliant?!" Mother goes on. I'd be annoyed by her over-excitement, but I don't care given the circumstances.

"Aurora my love, please calm it with the fuss. Although, I do believe a quick celebration is in order. I brought cookies! They're triple chocolate chip, just the way you like them. I chose them for you, my soon-to-be victor!" My father's right. I do LOVE cookies, especially when they're triple chocolate chip, warm and gooey. I willingly take a couple of them and bite into the first. Mmm. Perfect. Crispy on the outside, melted chocolate chips in the middle. My family really know what I like and how I like it. Just as I begin to chew the second cookie, my parents are taken out by a peacekeeper. I shouldn't notice, but the peacekeeper is a very pretty lady. More of a girl actually, she doesn't look that much older than I am. She has beautiful way ombre hair which framed her flawless face perfectly.

Larkin and Aria walk in together. I see they both have cookies too. Aria has chocolate all round her mouth and strangely, a bit on her cheeks and forehead. I can't say I'm surprised, considering she's only 3 and she can make a mess of literally anything. She hugs me around my ankle. It tickles a little bit so I lift her up and hold her instead, while Larkin just stands awkwardly at the door. He looks nervous, but I can't understand why. Surely he can't be afraid of me dying - I'm the best career, I'm too good to die in the Games. So what is he scared of? I'm about to ask, but he's already started.

"Wow. My little brother, about to become a victor. You've grown up fast Zeus. You really have. But please promise me something. Well, some things. You have to come home. They already have Verity but the Capitol are NOT going to take someone else away from me. I'm not losing you like that. And second, you can't change. Don't turn into a monster in there. Because you're not a monster. You're Zeus Donterfin. Make sure it stays that way," he says. He lets a tear fall from his eye. I haven't seen Larkin cry since Verity lost the battle. Aria seems to notice that something's wrong, so I let her hug him. She's such a smart little girl for her age.

I don't know whether he's okay, because he's ushered out a few seconds after the first tear and is quickly replaced by Remus. He sits down next to me.

"I'll make this quick because I know that neither of us are sentimental people. You're practically my brother now, so make sure you live. I trust that you will. You wouldn't go down without a fight. If you come back, don't forget me when you're famous!" He can always make me chuckle, like he just did with his last sentence. However, he said something that bothers me.

"You said if I come home. You mean WHEN I come home," I correct him. He smiles and leaves, before this turns into some emotional scene full of hugs and promises. I don't think it'd be good to have that before I go to a fight where people die.

* * *

**So, there's the next reaping! Sorry it took so long, I actually forgot to update while I was waiting for more tributes, I am so so so sorry! I hope you guys think it was worth the wait. Can someone, ANYONE, please send a district 3 male? I'm desperate! Plus it means I can update sooner!**


	5. District 3 - Knives and Nightmares

Tally Tates POV

* * *

District 3 isn't the most well known district out of the 13, especially since we've lived in abject poverty since the Dark Days. Despite the constant fear that prevents us from committing crimes, the area is still swarming with Peacekeepers. I never liked them; who exactly gave them the right to invade OUR lives and kill people for nothing? Maybe I should kill them. It would be fun. They deserve it.

The district is quiet - too quiet for my liking. I hate it when its quiet. Unless I'm trying to sleep. If my sleep is interrupted, I'll interrupt somebody's breathing. Literally. Been there, done that. It was the best thing I've ever done, he was my first kill. The only person who I would never kill is my brother, but the Capitol did that. He was speaking against them - they deserved it, fucking lunatics. I'm not exactly normal myself, but at least I don't have pink skin covered in green polka dots and bright orange hair. At least I don't kill a minimum of 23 people per year. I just have normal skin and black hair with a silver streak. I've only killed about 20 people in 4 years. I plan on there being more though, because I WILL kill a peacekeeper, hopefully more of them. Anyway, back to the story of my brother. So he was speaking out against the Capitol and they weren't particularly impressed. They shot him without hesitation. The worst part was that my parents didn't care. How dare they have the nerve to just pretend he was never here in the first place? That was when I got angry. Real angry. I snuck into their room with a knife and slaughtered them, making sure it was a painful death. I don't regret it a single bit. That was the day I became completely insane. Well I don't think I'm insane, but other people always say I am, so I might as well too.

In the distance, I notice that there is a Peacekeeper, and I think he's coming closer. Oh joy. Too bad I don't have my knife with me. Usually I would, but I forgot it today. I wonder if I'm strong enough to kill him without a weapon. Probably. Maybe I could snap his neck. Nah, he looks too huge. I wouldn't reach his neck, unless I whacked him in the balls with a big stick and then snapped his neck or suffocated him. Too bad there aren't any sticks either. I guess I'll just have to attack him next time. He walks closer to me and I don't think he can see me.

"Shouldn't you be get ready for the reaping?" He asks. I guess he did see me then. By the way, his voice is NOT pleasant. He has a very low voice which sounds strident and dead.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to hell?" I reply. He looks angry, but to be honest, I don't care. "Exactly, so fuck you. Oh, and this isn't the last time you'll see me. Toodles," I threaten. I give him a fake sweet wave and end with a really high pitched voice to annoy him even more. He is so going down later.

* * *

Theo Smith POV

* * *

_I stand there, watching my Mother give birth. How is she having a baby if she isn't pregnant? Then I realize; she's giving birth to me and it's all going wrong. Very wrong. She's becoming a ghostly shade of white and her lips are turning blue. What's going on? Why does she look so ill? What's happening to her? Everything suddenly falls into place. She's dying. Any second now, she's going to take her last breath. I look away from her body and I see my father staring at his wife, screaming her name. Tears are streaming down his face uncontrollably but it's too late. Mother isn't moving and her face is violently bare. She's dead. Her lifeless body begins to fade, leaving my father and I standing hopelessly. I'm desperate trying to tell him that I'm sorry, but my lips won't move. Hell never know what I'm trying to say. He disappears, a lot quicker than my Mother did.I'm alone and trapped, unable to beg for help. I'm going to die too._

I wake up with a start. I'm shaking and sweating, leaving parts of my jet black hair drenched. It was all a dream. I keep trying to convince myself that it isn't real, but it is. 17 years and 3 months ago, my mother died in labor.

I jump a little when my older sister tells me to shut up and go to sleep. I'm a momentary confused by her presence, since Allie doesn't live here anymore. She moved out 2 years ago when she got married to a guy called Jacob. To be honest, I don't really care about him, but he makes my sister happy so I'm not bothered. I wonder why Allie's here. Oh, I remember now. It's the day of the reaping. She always stays the night before, because she wants to be near me. She's scared that I'll be reaped - so am I. I don't want to be part of the Hunger Games. I can probably use a weapon fine, but I don't think I could ever kill a person, no matter the circumstances.

I'm glad that Lily and Ben will be here soon. We always visit one of our houses before the reaping. Last year we were at Lily's, this year we're at mine. We usually joke about things because we like to keep the mood light, although we sometimes try to avoid talking about what's about to happen. I tend to joke around the most, since I'm pretty much a comedian in the making. However, I don't feel like kidding around as much this time. I have a bad feeling about things, especially because my name is on 20 slips of paper today.

I hear a knock at the door. It's only ten minutes before my best friends are meant to arrive, so I take a quick look out of my window. I know it's them because I can see Lily's cherry red hair. That's how she got her nickname, Cherry. The three of us (Ben, Lily and me) had to work together on a school project. Ben didn't know her name so he called her Cherry, and voila, a new nickname. I let them in and we go to my room where nobody will bother us. For the next half an hour, we joke about random things, but they know I'm scared because I speak a lot less than usual. They ignore it though, which I'm thankful for. Before you know it, it's time to get ready.

* * *

Tally Tates POV

* * *

While I'm getting changed into a blood red corset top, a white skirt and my white flats, a thought suddenly pops into my mind. I could easily go into the Hunger Games. I could scare the fuck out of some gamemakers, kill loads of people in the arena, return and live in a nice fancy home with lots of money. When I'm back, I'll kill the Peacekeeper that I saw earlier. It'll be easy enough, considering I'm Tally Tates and I don't lose anything. I might not volunteer until next year though, when I'm eighteen. Maybe I could leave people alone until then. People will think they've seen the last of me and then I volunteer. I'll just stand there like 'SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS' and go on a killing rampage. Sounds interesting enough.

Once I'm ready, I leave the house. I make sure I'm there on time like usual. I don't care if I die, but I'm determined to go into an arena before I kick the bucket. I walk the same route that I've been taking for the past 5 years. I should go a different way next year, this is getting boring. When I finally get to the main square, I see the usual things, such as the sections and the mayor and a big screen, except it appears we have a new escort. Good riddance. I never liked Allanah. I get my finger pricked near the gates. I notice that it's the stupid peacekeeper from earlier. He glares at me so I flip him off and walk towards my section. I've got to stop getting here so early, because it feels like ages before the mayor does the usual speech and the new escort makes her speech.

"Good morning District Three! My word, don't you all look marvelous today! Sadly, your previous escort, Allanah Buxtove, has been upgraded and is now working with tributes from District 4. However, on a more positive note, I am Acacia Locket and I will be replacing her. I look forward to meeting your tributes, who I am sure will be wonderful. But first, a video that has been sent from the Capitol! Isn't that exciting? Here we go!" She babbles. Her enthusiasm is sickening and just annoying on all kind of levels. She turns on the video. I can't be bothered to watch so I stand filing my nails into sharp claws instead. Who knows if I might need them? When the video finally ends, I put the file away. It's not actually a nail file, it's just a stick with sandpaper glued to it because nobody in District Three could ever afford a nail file. "Wasn't that an interesting video? Now, let me begin with the reaping! Who will be the lucky young man and woman? It's time to find out! First, we will have the ladies, shall we? Hmm.. Tally Tates!" She calls. Well then, maybe I won't be volunteering next year. Oh well, I can always do it this year. I'm not missing this opportunity to kill.

"I volunteer," shouts a girl who sounds quite nearby. Who does this bitch think she is, stealing this from me? Ha, not happening Princess. I rake a knife out I of my bra and thank God I brought it. I locate the girl who volunteered. She's near the steps. I hold my knife to her neck. She is NOT going to live another minute, let alone enter the games. I will be entering the arena, not her.

"Not today," I whisper evilly. She's whimpering. The sound makes me laugh while I slide the blade across her neck. Her breathing slows down and then stops completely when I force it into her throat. I walk up to the stage and enjoy the looks of fear on the faces of the crowd.

* * *

Theodore Smith POV

* * *

Everyone knows that this isn't the first time Tally has stabbed someone to death, but I'm sure very few have seen it take place. "Is something wrong? Aren't you going to reap a male tribute?" She asks, as if she's perfectly innocent. Acacia nods in terror and places her hand in the reaping bowl. The look on her face is pretty funny, but I probably have a similar expression on my own face. I cross my fingers and look at Ben. I can see that he's crossing his fingers don't let it be one of us. Please. I silently pray. I can see Cherry in the girls section. She's shaking loads. She's safe, but Ben and I are the only people she cares about, and we're not safe yet. I turn my attention back to the escort with purple skin and silver hair as she pulls out a name.

"Theodore Smith," she reads out. It's me. It's actually my name. I just got reaped for a Quarter Quell. I'm going to die. I feel my jaw drop slightly, both in fear and shock. I step forward and put on a brave face. I can't let Panem see how scared I really am. This is the time to put on a fake smile and have a joke. Maybe people will think I'm excited, that I could win this. But I know I can't. Not against Tally. I make my way onto the stage and say the first thing I can think of.

"Finally, I'm gonna get to eat some decent food, am I right Acacia?" I say. It's not my best joke, but it puts a smile on some people's faces and makes Tally laugh, even though she stops when she realizes what she's doing. When the Capitol lady introduces us as the tributes for this year, I immediately look for my friends. They've managed to get to each other. They're hugging and both crying. It kills me to see them like that. It seems I've become distracted by the two of them because it makes me jump when a Peacekeeper pushes me towards the Justice Building. The building in which I'll see the people I care about for the very last time and be forced to say goodbye.

* * *

Still Theodore Smith POV

* * *

I sit in the Justice Building, in a room so well furnished. I wouldn't be surprised if this is even fancier than the houses in Victor's Village. There is a well polished table with a lace cloth neatly laid on top of it. Next to it is a glass chair, not that I see the point in that. People have different reactions to being reaped. Some get angry and could easily shatter that chair. There's also a huge chandelier which produces a blinding amount of light so I switch the light off. The only other thing which I find a bit posh is the unnecessary plants. There isn't just a vase of flowers. No, that would be too simple. Instead, there are several roses, flower pots that are only growing grass, and even a mini tree. Why?

My first visitors are my family. My father enters, followed by Allie and then Jacob. Allie's crying, Father's eyes are red and puffy and Jacob is - well, I don't know. He just looks emotionless.

"My baby brother. No, this can't be happening. My baby brother is not going into the Hunger Games. Somebody please tell me this is just a nightmare that I'm about to wake up from," Allie cries. I don't answer. What can I say? This is life and I'm actually going to die? I don't think so.

"Goodbye," I whisper to the three of them.

"No. Not goodbye. Farewell. See you later. Bis später. This is not goodbye. You are coming home. You have to promise us," my father tells me. I know he's trying to be strict, but a tear is rolling down his left cheek.

"I don't think that's something I can promise," I reply. I finally start to cry when my family and Jacob are whisked away somewhere.

"Theo!" Cherry and Ben squeal in unison. Probably the wrong time to say this, but Ben sounds funny when he squeals. It's obvious that they have both been crying, just like my family and I have.

"Theo. You can do this. You will come home, but don't you dare go anywhere near that creature that you're up against. Just kill the rest, you are perfectly capable of it. You could probably kill a girl while she's dazzled by your gorgeous dark blue eyes," Cherry says. She's got her hands on my shoulders while she speaks. I realize this is a good time to make a joke so I move her hands.

"Umm, save the touching for Ben. You know you like touching him. I bet you two will be having one big make out session when I'm gone," I tell her. They both laugh and are then removed my peacekeepers.

* * *

**yay! One quarter of the reapings done! To the person who sent in Tally, I didn't do a Justice Building scene because she has no family, friends or love life. I hope you don't mind!**

**I won't be updating till August because I go on holiday tomorrow till the 29th without internet *cries uncontrollably* and then I need to write. I hope you guys are happy with this and I can't wait to read reviews and PMs when I return! Please criticize, not just compliment this because I feel like I need to work on something but I don't know what. See you once I'm back!**


	6. District 4 - Hugs and eels

Lux Collins POV

* * *

"LUX!" My brother yells, probably from his room which is on the other side of my wall. Actually, when I think about it, he could be downstairs for all I know, considering how loud the guy can get. I learnt that he can be pretty deafening - literally. I was temporarily deaf for a few months when I was 14 because he was screaming his throat out during a nightmare. I'm surprised neither of us had a nightmare last night. Of course we've both been attending the academy since we were eleven, but nobody in District 4 would volunteer. We just train to give us a better chance of winning. Not that it really works, thanks to districts one and two. I'm not implying that they always win, since even district twelve has 5 victors. Phoenix, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta and Felicity. Their only living victor is Felicity though, after Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch were publicly executed for rebelling. I don't know about Phoenix, but she was one of the first victors. Not every survivor of the games was killed for the rebellion, such as Enobaria and Annie Cresta. Enobaria because she was a Capitol favorite and Annie because she was already broken. I feel bad for her - she saw her district partner and even her friends get decapitated, her one friend (and her boyfriend) Finnick was torn apart by mutts and then the Capitol refuses to put her out of her misery.

"IGGY!" I shout back, mimicking his tone of voice. I push away my blanket, let my hair down and get up. I really want more sleep, but I doubt I'll fall back asleep now that I'm awake. I slide down the stairs on my backside, a fun childhood habit of mine. I find that Iggy isn't downstairs so I trudge back up. I wish I could get up then way I came down, life would be way better. I try (and fail) to open my brother's door, but it won't budge. "Iggy, open the door," I grumble, trying not to fall asleep on the landing. I hear a strange sound - wheels rolling? - and the door opens. He smiles at me, but I haven't gotten enough sleep so I feel pretty grouchy. "I don't even want to know when you became my alarm clock. Or why you have your cupboard-on-wheels in front of your door."

"I woke you up because we're going to the beach. And you're right, you don't want to know why my cupboard was there," he replies. I _really_ don't want to know what he did this time. Knowing will probably get me in trouble.

"The beach?" I ask, trying (and failing) to resist a yawn. It is way too early to go to the beach, and frankly, I don't want to go anywhere until the reaping. Who would? Apart from Iggy, of course. I should rephrase that. What normal person would?

"Yeah, you know, the warm place with sea, sand-"

"No, never heard of it," I say sarcastically. "Anyway, why are we going to the beach? It's like-" I pause to glance at the clock. "- 7 o'clock. There are 5 hours until the reaping, and I need sleep."

"No kidding. You could really do with some beauty sleep. You look hideous," he teases. I glare at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. He raises his hands to surrender. "Fine, I take that back. Now get ready. We're going because I said so, whether you like it or not."

Half an hour later, I'm wearing a halter neck bikini and lying on the fluffy white sand. The bikini is a similar colour to my eyes, a goldish-brown. I've been told that I have pretty eyes, but I don't particularly care. They are coloured things to look out of. Nothing 'pretty' about that. Not in my opinion anyway. Ever since we got here, Iggy and I have been lying in silence. I don't mind it. In fact, it's quite comfortable, since I'm not much of a talker. I just don't understand why Iggy practically dragged me here to do nothing. Despite my usual quietness, it is now bothering me, probably because Iggy never shuts up, and definitely not for this long. He clearly isn't going to break the silence so I'm going to have to do it myself.

"Iggy? What's wrong?" I ask, my concerns growing. He hasn't talked for at least 20 minutes and that scares me. I could be standing on the edge of a cliff, about to jump, and I wouldn't be as bothered as I am now.

"I'm scared," he whispers.

"Ignacious Collins? Scared? Well that's new," I mock. It sounds a little insensitive, but everyone knows my habit of being a bit blunt. Besides, it's true. He wasn't scared when he was dared to dive into the sea from halfway up a cliff. If that doesn't scare him, I don't know what will or why the reaping would. Both options include chance of death. He smiles for a quick second, before frowning again.

"I know right? But I'm 16 now. Most tributes are 16. I don't want to get reaped. I wouldn't survive the arena, I'd be gone in the bloodbath," he explains.

"In the bloodbath? Do you have your eyes shut when you train? You would survive. If you got reaped, that is. And you won't. I promise."

"How do you know?" He asks. We both know I don't.

"Just trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Mhm. You're the best big sister ever," he says. He's the best brother ever. I do have another brother, who is also very close to me. But it's not the same. Iggy and I are just different. I pull him in for a hug and stroke his hair, just like I do when he has a nightmare. Because on the day of the reaping, we're all living a nightmare.

* * *

Timothy Porter POV

* * *

_Everything stops. Time. Her movements. Her lungs. Her heart. She's gone. I know that she's dead as soon as her chest stops rising and falling and her cannon booms. I feel sick at the sound of the girl's sadistic laughter. I can't see the girl, only Mariella's body. Everything else is blurry. Suddenly, the laughter is almost unheard because someone is screaming madly. I realize that the screams are coming from me because I'm the target. I want to run but I'm frozen and the girl is on top of me, making sure I can't escape. I give up; she's stronger and a whole lot deadlier than I could ever be._

_"Just do it," I breathe. Why am I saying this? She has to let me go! But she doesn't. Why would she let go? She will only let go when her knife slides across my throat. And that's exactly what she does. I'm just another victim; another dead tribute; one less person to worry about._

Relax, Timothy. Just a nightmare. It isn't real. You weren't in the Hunger Games. Neither was Mariella. Mariella is alive. You and Mariella are both safe. I repeat these words in my head several times. But one sentence is a lie, and it keeps nagging at me, like a voice in my head calling me a liar. Neither of us are safe. I mean, we're in the Districts, we'll never be safe. Even when we become ineligible for the games. And today, we're in more danger than ever. It's the day of the reaping. The day someone will be given a death sentence. The day I could be given a death sentence. The day Mariella could be given a death sentence.

Mariella is a girl in most of my classes. She's 16, like me. She's one of the most popular girls in school. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's funny and really nice. She's... different, I guess. Not like the other pretty and popular girls. I've had a crush on her for a while now, but I can't ask her out for three reasons:

One - Pretty much every guy our age fancies her. If she could have anyone, she definitely wouldn't choose me. Yes, I don't look too bad, especially being quite in shap, but she doesn't give a - about looks.

Two - We both know full well that she doesn't deserve me. She probably wouldn't trust me. Everybody knows that I'm probably the biggest male flirt in District Four. There are about 10 girls I haven't flirted with. Yeah, I'm that guy.

Three - I just can't ask a girl out, no matter who it is. I never have. I've fancied and flirted with quite a few girls (okay, maybe more than a few) but I can never pick up the courage to ask them out.

So basically, I have no chance.

I decide I need to get out and do something to get rid of my stress, which there's quite a lot of. I open my wardrobe and throw on some old clothes. I look awful and they barely fit, but I doubt there'll be anybody else out, considering it's only 7:30AM.

I quickly pack everything I'll need with me. There isn't much.

"Dad! I'm going out!" I yell, probably waking him up (and maybe a few neighbours). I'd usually feel bad for waking him, but he would want to know where I am. He's probably worried sick about the reaping, he doesn't need to think I've gone missing. That would be worse than waking him.

"At this time? Seriously? Okay, where are you going and when will you be back?" He calls back.

"Yes seriously, fishing at the beach and somewhere between an hour and two hours!" I reply automatically. I do this most reaping mornings, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed that. He says something back, but I don't catch it because I'm halfway out the door.

When I arrive, I see two unfamiliar people. They don't see me, which is probably a good thing. I look hideous in a yellow shirt and green shorts. I walk to the other side of the beach, remaining unnoticed. Apart from the boy and girl, the streets are empty, like the beach. I step onto the sand, enjoying the sand between my toes. It's a familiar feeling, and quite a relaxing one. Everything about the beach is relaxing. The sand, the ocean, fishing, the quiteness, the breeze. Absolutely everything. I have only one bad memory of the beach. Well not so much a memory, but something that happened at home, while I was here with my father. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_When I was 3, I desperately wanted to learn to fish. My mother didn't know how and she didn't want to. She was afraid of water. Terrified of it. I still don't know why, considering we're the fishing district. My father was an expert. He promised to start teaching me on my fourth birthday. I was so excited for the whole year. I wanted to know what my dad was doing when he wasn't at work or home. He kept his promise, and he taught me how to fish. It wasn't easy at the start, but I got it after a couple of hours. He told me I was a fast learner. I was so proud, and I think he was to. Most people couldn't do it until they were seven, and I was only four. I was happy. Until I came home. My mother was on the living room floor. I thought she was asleep. To me, it looked funny. I called my Dad and his face went white. I didn't know why, until he called an ambulance. She was still alive, but not for long. She died in the hospital bed while my Dad held her hand. We never found out what happened to her, but we both cried. A lot. Dad kept telling me that she would be proud of me for everything I was doing, but I wanted to hear it from her. I never got to._

**Flashback over**

A tear falls at this memory. It was my fourth birthday. It was meant to be the happiest day of my life because I learnt to fish. But my mother died. It wasn't meant to go like that. Sometimes I feel like my childhood was ruined by that one day. If that day had never happened, I would have grown up with my Mother. I could hear her tell me she was proud. But I can't.

After an hour, maybe more or maybe less, I've caught a decent number of fish, which I'm pretty satisfied with. Five seabass, which is my record for an hour of fishing. I got a tuna, which I'm quite happy about, since I've only ever caught three others and it can make a good meal. I also caught a strange looking thing that's quite long and black. I've never seen one before so they must be rare.

When I get home, Dad is making breakfast. I put my bucket of fish on the table and help myself to half of the oatmeal. When I turn around, he's examining the contents of the bucket. Suddenly, his eyes light up.

"Son, how on earth did you catch an eel?" He asks.

"A what?" I reply. I've heard of them, but I've never known what they are and I don't think I've ever seen one either.

"An eel! They've only ever been found in the district twice! Twice!" He exclaims.

"Okay, but calm down a little those, things are slippery. Look at your hand," I tell him. He looks down and see that the 'eel' is about to slip out of his hand. He puts it back in the bucket while I finish off my oatmeal.

"I'm going to get ready," I tell my dad.

He looks at me, clearly confused, and says, "You've still got two hours until the reaping."

"Exactly. Do you know how long I take to get ready?"

* * *

Lux Collins POV

* * *

I feel like I've been searching through my wardrobe for an hour when I finally come across the perfect dress. Pink is definitely not my favourite colour, but this is one of the cutest dresses I own. I'm not saying I only wear 'cute' or 'gorgeous' clothes, but I do try to look good for the reaping. I forgot I had this dress. It was a birthday present from my older brother, Jules. It's a very simple, light pink sundress that reaches my knees. I like it because it's not fancy and I it can be worn for pretty much any occasion. I put it on and enjoy the comfort of the dress. I'm not sure what it's made of, but it feels so soft. I wonder how much Jude paid for it.

"Lux, you look beautiful. Stunning," my mother gasps.

"Thank you. I guess if I'm going to die, I'm going away in style," I joke. Me? Joke? That doesn't happen every day, believe me. What I've just said seems to pull my mother back into reality and she realises what I mean. Her eyes water a bit, but no tears are coming from her eyes. I feel bad for making her about to cry, but I always say things how they are. Trying to turn something bad into something good isn't going to help anybody. She pulls me in for a hug. I return it, even though I don't particularly like hugging people, unless they're one of my brothers. I have a soft spot for them, and sometimes it can be a bit of a weakness. Thankfully, Iggy comes down in casual clothes and my parents both turn their attention to him. The three of them have a conversation and I wouldn't be surprised if Mother has a go at him for wearing such informal clothing. Meanwhile, I wait at the door. Finally, Iggy comes over and we tell our parents that we'll see them soon. And with that, we leave.

On the way to the reaping, Iggy is shaking, quite noticeably. It breaks my heart to see him so afraid. I pause and he looks at me, wondering why I've stopped. He steps a little closer to me. Now I can't tell if the worry in his eyes is because of the reaping or me. Not that I really care. I wrap my arms around him in a brother-sister hug. I like it like this, feeling so protective. Well, I'd like it a bit more if it wasn't because we could be given the sentence of 'dead and forgotten' or 'broken and crazy'. He hugs me back for a few seconds and looks up at me, as if to say that he's okay and we can go. So we do.

We walk through the gates to the reaping, only stopping to get our fingers pricked painfully with a needle. I silently thank my lucky stars that this is my last reaping because there is no way on earth I could stand another year being attacked with a needle. Jude's lucky. He got out of the eligible age group 3 years ago. I feel sorry for Iggy though, having 3 more reapings (including this one) left. I hug him reassuringly once more before making my way to the section for 18 year old girls. I wait patiently, tolerating the shaking and hugging of nervous wrecks surrounding me. For goodness sake, they really need to calm down. They are annoying me like heck right now. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm thankful when the new escort takes the stage, standing in front of the mayor and this year's mentors, Annie Cresta and Dylan Pike.

"Welcome, young ladies and gentlemen. Parents too, of course. Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games, fourth Quarter Quell! If you don't already recognize me, I am Allanah Buxtove, former escort for the District 3 tributes. I'm sure you are all excited to find out who your tributes will be in this year's hunger games, but first a very interesting video all the way from the Capitol!" The Capitol lady exclaims. I can already tell that listening to her will be a nightmare. I mean, excited? Interesting? Hahaha, no. I watch the video for the last time. It's the same video every year so I almost know it off by heart. It starts with 'War, terrible war', followed by a long speech from the president about how we lost both rebellions and the Capitol will always rule the country, so we have the Hunger Games to keep us in place. Well sorry, but if you haven't noticed, there was a rebellion BECAUSE of the games. Finally, the video ends with the sound of a cannon booming, just like the ones signaling the deaths in the arena and Allanah steps back up.

"Wasn't that a fantastic video? I personally think that the filmmakers from the Capitol deserve a round of applause, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. Instead, it's time to reap two lucky tributes! Isn't this exciting? The suspense is killing me! I believe your previous escort chose males first, so I will change it a bit by picking a female first," she says, speaking so quickly that her words become a bit jumbled, but I think most people figured out what she was saying. I know I did. Her hand swirls around the reaping ball. The way her hand moves is so similar to how our last escort's hand moved, it's quite creepy. She pulls out a slip from the bottom and the name she reads out is a name that I've heard many times before. It's mine.

Surprises registers in my brain as soon as she calls my name. It probably shows on my face too, so I somehow manage to replace my shock with a cold, emotionless expression. I think that's what I look like anyway - I can't see myself (obviously). Sometimes I wish I could see myself from the eyes of a third person. But I can't. My thoughts are interrupted by the other girls from my section forming a pathway for me to walk down to get to the stage. I slowly walk down the gap, forcing a grin onto my face. I should at least make people think I have a plan to win this thing. Because I will. For Iggy. For Jude. For Mother. For Father.

* * *

Timothy Porter POV

* * *

"You really do take ages, don't you?"

"Oh father, it takes time to look as good as I do."

Almost two hours later, I'm finally ready to go to the reaping. I usually wear a fancy white shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. This year however, I've substituted the white shirt for a blue, long sleeved, collared, button up shirt. It looks better, and surprisingly, it makes my hazel eyes and brown hair stand out. I glance over at the clock. It's later than I thought. I can't be late! I quickly say see you later to my dad and run all the way to the reaping, which happens to be on the other side of the district. It's a good job we don't live in a bigger district, otherwise I would never get there on time. The mayor is about to start his speech when I arrive, panting, but not sweating, thankfully. A peacekeeper sees how out of breath I am and quickly allows me entrance. I nod my thank you as she closes the gates and the mayor begins. While he is talking, I stand next to my best friend, Alek Felde.

"Good morning, district four. Today is a day our nation celebrates. Today is the official beginning of the annual Hunger Games. This year, Panem will watch 24 brave tributes enter an arena, in the 100th Hunger Games. We have these games to keep the districts in order. One hundred years ago, a rebellion was held, against our leaders. The same happened twenty five years ago. And here we are today. We do not rebel against the Capitol, for they protect us and feed us. We are blessed to have such a caring president, such kind royalty. So ladies and gentlemen, get ready, for the 100th annual Hunger Games. Thank you all," Mayor Lockheart declares. He smiles warmly, but even I can recognize how hard he is finding it to force such a big smile. He steps off the special podium and returns to his seat on the back of the stage. I wait, watching how Alek's facial expressions change from bored to annoyed and finally to losing patience, as Allanah Buxtove plays the familiar video and talks endlessly. Finally, she gets to the actual reaping, the only reason we're all here today. She reaps a girl tribute first, which our previous escort never did. I think I've heard of Lux Collins once or twice in training, but we haven't met. I think she's also the girl who was at the beach earlier. Her face changes, even quicker than Alek's did. At first, she looks shocked, but not scared. Then, she suddenly looks emotionless, almost cunning. Although I hate to admit it, it even scares me a bit when she starts smiling, making it clear that she has an evil plan in mind. It scares me even more when Allanah moves on to the boys.

"My, you look ready to battle, don't you? Ah, I just love excited tributes! Perhaps district four will have a winner! But will it be a male or female victor? Let's meet your fellow tribute, shall we?" She asks. Ugh, her enthusiasm sickens me to my stomach. I'm so busy thinking about how the Capitol could possibly enjoy this so much that I miss the boy's name. But as soon as my right arm suddenly feels colder, I know it isn't good. I look to where my best friend was standing and watch in horror as Alek slowly moves away from me. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I grab his arm, a little tighter than I'd meant to, and call out the four words our district rarely hears. It isn't unheard of here, but not common. Heads turn to face me, shocked by my actions. I confirm what I said as I make my way to the stage.

""I volunteer as tribute," I say for the second time, a bit quieter than the first. I look out at the masses of people standing in front of me, but only one face stands out to me. As soon as I see the fear shining in Alek's eyes, I know what I have to do. I have to win.

* * *

Lux Collins POV

* * *

I always expected the Justice Building to be fancy and everything, but seriously. This room alone is enough to take a person's breath away. Well, it took mine away anyway. As soon as the shock wears off from what just happened, I feel sick. Well I've felt sick all day, but this is worse. I've just been given a thousand reasons to feel terrible. I don't know what I hate more out of the two worst things about today:

1. I've pretty much been given a death sentence, just in posh words with a posh accent by a posh person.

2. People think they can make up for sending us to our deaths by putting us in decent rooms for about 15 mins. Could people really be so awful?

I guess I hate the first option more, because I'm leaving everything behind. My death, I don't care about. Leaving my family, I do. In the last 7 years, I've become closer than ever to my parents. But my brothers... they are everything to me. They're the ones I run to, they're my weakness, my entire world. They are part of me. I can't leave them like this. I refuse. I am coming home. But if I do, will I end up like Annie Cresta? The woman can't go half an hour without having a few crazy moments and screaming. I could see Dylan Pike struggling to keep her silent during the speeches. She had her hands over her ears, she was rocking back and forth and she looked like she could burst into floods of tears at any minute. Frankly, she scared the heck out of me. Thankfully, my parents walk in, distracting me from my fears.

"Lux!" My mother cries, sobbing into my dress. I don't know how to feel about this. Shouldn't I be a mess? Of course, I am inside, but shouldn't I be crying in her arms? My father seems to be thinking something similar because of what he says next.

"Addie, dear, let go. I think she needs a little more space. Hey, it's okay," he whispers to her, but even he looks like he's going to break. However, he is having no effect on my mother.

"No! These might be my final moments with my only daughter! Why should I let go? Don't touch me!" She is practically screaming now, she's hysterical.

"Mum, these are not our last moments together. I'm coming home, believe me. Believe in me. And if.. And if I don't, please remember me. I don't want to be forgotten," I say quietly. I sound so small, so fragile. As if I could break any second.

"We could never forget you. No matter what happens, you'll always be our baby girl. No matter what you do, we will always love you," Daddy reassures me. I know what he's trying to say. I'll be their baby girl, dead or alive. They'll love me, even if I have to kill. I hug my father, maybe for the last time, before my parents are lead away. My mother screams, but the peacekeeper forces her out. I wave, but I don't think they saw me.

My next visitor is Jude. Just like me, he hasn't been crying. The moment he walks through the recently polished door with open arms, I don't hesitate to throw myself into them. He seems to find comfort in stroking through my wavy, chocolate brown hair, whereas I feel safe by listening to his heart beating. He squeezes me tighter for a second and then he releases me and looks me in the eyes. I stare straight back into his golden-brown eyes, which look so similar to my own, watching different emotions appear in his eyes. Sadness. Desperation. Fear. Love. Hope.

"Luxie, you will come home. Promise me," he says. I hesitate before saying the worst thing I could possibly say right now.

"... I can't keep that promise."

"Lux Collins, don't you dare say that. You are a career tribute. You are smart and fast. You can fight. You can find food. And you definitely won't go down without a fight," he pleads desperately. I realise I've been looking down, so I lift my head back up and smile.

"I'm not going down at all." Jude smiles back and pulls me in for a hug.

"I love you," he says, resting his head on mine.

"I love you too," I reply. I actually feel happy, until the Peacekeeper returns for Jude.

"I'll see you soon!" He calls.

My next (and probably last) visitor is Iggy. He hasn't been crying either, but that changes as soon as we see each other. He bursts into tears and I feel awful. I can't bear seeing my brother cry, especially about me. I sit him down next to me and he rests his head on my shoulder. I stroke his hair, like Jude did to me, but I don't look at him. I'm not crying yet, but I will if I look at him, and I don't want him to see me cry. Actually, I don't want anyone to see me cry. Instead, we both face the wall opposite us, as if there's something interesting there. Suddenly, a thought comes into my mind. These could be my last moments with Iggy and I don't want them to be so painful, so I make a joke, which I rarely do.

"Iggy?" I say, sounding as serious as I can manage.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, still crying because of... well, everything.

"No chatting up any girls while I'm in the arena," I say strictly.

"Awww, you're no fun!" He whines. We finally look at each other and start laughing like nothing's wrong. Neither of us could care less about love. I used to, but the guy laughed in my face when I told him. Rude. I haven't bothered since then. We calm down after our fits of laughter. We must have sounded like idiots to next-door. Oh well. I hug Iggy tighter than ever and he returns it. We're suddenly interrupted by a Peacekeeper, who's here to take Iggy back. He puts up a fight, but he's nothing against the Peacekeeper. I would help my brother, but I just feel so... weak. He eventually gives up and throws something at me. I catch the item in my left hand and take a closer look. It's my mother's locket, but the photo inside it has been replaced by one of me and my brothers. When I see the innocent smiles on our faces, the first tear finally falls, followed by a lot more. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

Timothy Porter POV

* * *

Of course, I knew that my first visitor would be my father. It's the rules; parents must always visit first, since they are the closest relatives. I don't know what I expected him to do when he was here. Tears. Hugs. Comfort. But this.. this is something I never would've thought he'd do. I would never have imagined that he'd be angry, that he'd yell at me and be ashamed of me. But he is, and I don't have a clue why.

"You volunteered! Why the heck would you volunteer? District Four is not a district for volunteers! You are an idiot! A fool! Insane! Why would you do it?" he yells angrily. He keeps pacing back and forth, and his endless movements are beginning to annoy me. Actually, no. He's already annoyed me. These might be our last five minutes together, so why is he acting like this?

"He is my best friend! And yes, I volunteered! So I'm sorry if I'm an idiot for being about to make our family rich and famous! I'm sorry if I'm a fool for saving my best friend! And if caring about someone makes me insane, then tough luck! Because that is who I am, and you can't and won't change that! So you know what? I'm not sorry!" I shout back, louder. I wouldn't be surprised if the family next door can hear us. But that's where the arguing seems to end, because he looks me in the eyes and realises just how serious I am. A tear falls from his eye, followed by a few more but he wipes them away and hugs me tightly. He ruffles my hair, just like he did when Mother passed away. I've been trying to remain strong, but the thought of my mother's death brings tears to my eyes and they fall, even though I'm trying to blink them back.

"I'm sorry. I love you son. Do me proud. Do the district proud," he chokes out. The pain in his voice makes me feel even worse. Maybe, just maybe, someone else would have volunteered and then I'd be safe, Alek would be safe and father would be happy. Deep down, I know that that would never have happened. It was me or Alek, and I chose myself.

"I will do us all proud. I will fight and I will come home. We will see each other again. I swear. I love you," I whisper, practically feeling my heart breaking into hundreds of pieces because I honestly don't know if I just lied to his face. I try to get rid of the fear, but it's not going to work. I almost feel relieved when a Peacekeeper escorts him out of the room. Almost, but not quite.

"You volunteered for me," says a familiar voice. The voice of my best friend, who was reaped, who I saved, who I might never see again.

"Really? Didn't notice," I murmur. It's just like us, like we usually are. Alek pointing out the obvious and me replying with a sarcastic comment. He chuckles as he walks into the room and plonks himself onto the bed which I've been sat on for about 10 minutes.

"Why?" He asks. He sounds so small. He probably knows the answer, he just wants to hear me say it.

"Because you're my best friend. I refuse to allow you anywhere near an arena. You'd be dead in a day. At the most," I say, teasingly, although it's true. He might be cocky and he might act like he can do everything, but he can't. He wouldn't get out of the games alive. He smiles his thanks and gives me something. I think it is a silver badge, which looks like a detailed fish with a trident sticking out of it. I look at him, asking what it is, but I don't have to say anything out loud.

"District token. Your Dad asked me to give it to you, since I'm coming last," he confirms. I nod and pin it to my shirt, accidently stabbing my chest as I do so.

"Fudge," I groan. Alek laughs so hard that he falls back and hits his head on the wall. This time, I laugh as he moans in pain. In the end, we both laugh together, maybe for the last time. As a apeacekeeper comes to collect Alek, he looks at us strangely, as if we're nuts. I guess we are.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG I AM SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I promise to never take so long again, and thank you all for being so patient, especially Izziwolfy and TimmayIsAwesome, who sent in these two tributes. To make up for the absence, I made this chapter 6,000 words long (I'm rather proud of that by the way), not including this note. I'm not going to go into details of why I took so long because I doubt many of you ready this. Actually, I'm curious so please say 'Katniss Everdeen is perfect' in the reviews if you do. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know I promised to update quicker than last time and I am so sorry about that. I basically lost motivation to carry on this story and so I just stopped but decided not to delete it in case I wanted to get back to it, which I've decided to do. I thought I should leave a note just to let you guys know that I haven't given up completely. I just need to finish District 5 and then I can finally update again. Like I said earlier, I am so sorry. However, I've decided not to make promises anymore because I'm not sure how often I can update because of school and any other stuff that pops up.

By the way, to the guest reviewer that said 'you're so full of s**t', I'm a twelve year old girl, not President Snow. I don't appreciate what you said. At all.


End file.
